Beyond going Turbo
by wayne.richards.71216
Summary: Rules are there to protect, even a 9 year old president. But when Vanellope brakes the first and second rule of the arcade she hears about a rumour going round. She wanders if the rumours are true. Post movie.
1. Rule breaker

A/N Chapter 1 has been spell checked.

update. March 1 2013: Chapter 4 has been spell checked.

update. March 2 2013: Chapter 5 has been spell checked.

update. March 5 2013: Miner mistakes correct on Chapter

update. March 7 2013: Chapter 7 has been spell checked.

update. March 23 2013: New scene added in Chapter 3

update. April 13 2013: New deviant art account opened

Beyond going Turbo.

Prologue

There is a rumour going round the arcade, a rumour, if it was true, that could change the way video games are played.  
Sergeant Calhoun once told Wreck-it Ralph, that interacting with the player is forbidden, unless it is part of his or her job. She was referring to her own game. But the said rule applies to every one in the arcade.  
There is another rule that everyone even Turbo himself wouldn't dare brake.  
It is common knowledge that a gamer sometimes develops a crush for one of the characters and visa-versa.  
This rule states that if you have romantic feelings towards a gamer, you must keep it to yourself and stick to the program.

Chapter 1 Rule Braker

President Vanellope Von Schweetz waited in the kart select screen at the kart bakery.  
The gamer that raised the quarter alert had to leave suddenly after selecting Vanellope.  
"Arr man", she moaned "I wish Stink-Brain were here" she said looking through the arcade screen towards the Fix-it Felix Jr's console.  
Stink-Brain as she calls him was her unofficially adopted dad, Wreck-it Ralph.  
She watched him getting thrown off the roof by the Nicelanders, landing in a puddle of mud.  
Just then a teenage boy sat in the games driver seat obscuring her view. She was looking at his t-shirt, making her blush.  
The t-shirt had a picture of Vanellope on it, the slogan declared 'I love Vanellope Von Schweetz'.  
The teen selected a kart shape.  
"Welcome to the Bakery!" A voice boomed "lets make a kart!"  
"I hope that this guy's better than me at this 'she said a little too loud."  
"I hope so too Miss Schweetz."  
Shocked by his polite answer, she had an urge to look over her shoulder.  
"You have a minute to win it!" said the voice, distracting Vanellope as the gamer controlled her.

Ten minutes later Vanellope crossed the finish Line in 1st place, holding the trophy she won. She was able to take a good look at the gamer.  
The fist thing she noticed about him was that he was handsome very handsome.  
He looked like Ken Masters from Street Fighter 2 except that he had no muscles and had a short hairdo.  
Before the "game over" sign appeared, he said "see you later."  
"See you later" she said absentmindedly.  
Gasping, she put her hands over mouth, dropping the trophy.  
They both stared at each other not saying a word.

Wreck-it saw the whole thing which made him stop throwing bricks.  
Mortified at what his adopted daughter had just done.  
"Ralph, what's wrong?" Asked Fix-it Felix.  
"Vanellope." he answered.  
Fix-it jumped up and stood by his huge friend. 'Whats she done this time Ralph?' he said, following the big guys gaze.

Back at the Sugar Rush, the teenager put another quarter into the machine.  
Pressing start, he selected "quick start" from the main menu.  
"Choose your character" a voice said.  
Looking at all the other Avatars in the roster, they all had smiling faces except Vanellope, who looked guilty. Her big round eyes pleaded with him not to select her.  
The teenager gave a reassuring smile and whispered "don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
Vanellope smiled weakly as she was selected.

To be continued.

Please review


	2. Harsh Words

Chapter 2 Harsh Words

When Yuni gave the all-clear, Vanellope drove her custom kart, that she and Ralph had made, towards the rainbow bridge exit.  
Taffyta Muttonfudge stood in front of her pink hard-candy kart. Leaning with arms folded, she waited for Vanellope in front of the rainbow bridge tunnel.  
Since Sugar Rush was reset, she and Vanellope have developed a love-hate relationship.  
"You really did it this time, Vanellope" she mumbled to herself, seeing the young president driving up the multi-coloured ramp.

Skidding to a stop, Vanellope waved at the former bully as she jumped out of her kart.  
Waving back, Taffyta took off her strawberry helmet, shaking her short blonde hair.  
"Hi Taffy, wanna head to Tappers?"  
"Oh Vanellope, I saw what you did!"  
"Did what?"  
"Don't play dumb!" She shouted.  
"Why do you care?" Vanellope questioned.  
Taffyta face-palmed and groaned. "You don't get it, do you? You spoke to a gamer and broke an arcade rule."  
"Sergeant Calhoun speaks to gamers," Vanellope protested.  
"Calhoun reads from a script, you dummy." She paused, then spoke softly, "look I can't tell you what to do, I'm concerned for our game. You're the President for crying out loud."  
Getting into her kart, she put her helmet back on. Starting up her kart, she gave a warning. "If you race tonight and get on the roster, for the sake of the arcade, stick to the program. Nothing good will come from breaking the rules."

Driving down the ramp she yelled "I hope your dad can talk some senses into you."  
Climbing into her own kart, Vanellope shuddered as she drove into game central station.

Ralph waited outside Sugar Rush's gate. Fix-it and Sergeant Calhoun were with him. They were all debating on what punishment Ralph should give Vanellope for breaking an arcade rule.  
They all agreed that a grounding was in order for the 9 year old.  
Hearing the roar of a go kart getting closer. Ralph saw his little girl speeding out of the Sugar Rush's gate & glitching past Mario and Luigi.  
She saw her dad, and yelled "Ralph my main, my main man!"  
Vanellope slowed her kart and pulled up beside Ralph, trying hard to hide her guilty expression that kept creeping across her face.  
She jumped out to give Ralph a big hug.  
Ralph did not respond and put her back dawn.

The last time Ralph had to scold her was when she and Candlehead tried to steel a root beer from Tappers. Sonya Blade had witnessed the whole thing and escorted them to Ralph who was attending a Bad Anon meeting at the time.

Calhoun and Felix left Ralph to sort out the pint-sized president.

"What's up dad?" she asked.  
"Come with me" Ralph muttered as he tried not to blow his fuse.

To be continued


	3. You're in trouble Vanellope

Chapter 3 You're in trouble Vanellope

Ralph escorted his little Miss to his house. As he closed the door Vanellope sat on his over-sized bed. Ralph sat down beside her.  
"Vanellope, I'm so angry with you!" Ralph blurted.  
Vanellope just stared at the floor "Ralph - It just slipped out," Vanellope tried to explain.  
"Newsflash! your slip up broke the cardinal rule." Ralph scoffed."  
"Dad, he had a picture of me on his t-shirt."  
"So what? I see kids dress up as Felix and me at Halloween."  
"But dad I think he likes me."  
"Vanellope every gamer likes you"  
_If only you knew what I meant Ralph_, Vanellope thought to herself.  
"Sweet mother of monkey milk! I need to get going." Vanellope exclaimed as she jumped off Ralph's bed.  
"Hold up Missy your grounded" Ralph said grabbing Vanellope's hood.  
"Ralph," Vanellope wined "I need to start the Random Roster Race tonight" she informed him. "Fine kid, you're banned from racing for a week." Letting go of her hood, Vanellope nodded in agreement as she rushed towards the door.

"Umm Taffyta, is this safe?" whimpered a frightened Candlehead, as she stood in front of a thick candy tree trunk. Candlehead stood as still as she could as she was trying to keep a giant cherry that sat upon her head from falling off.  
Taffyta was few yards from Candlehead, holding a purple sugar cube, as she crushed the cube, a candy gun appeared.  
"Sweet Seekers" a voice announced.  
"Relax Candles, I won't hit you," Taffyta reassured, her nervous target. As she pulled the trigger, 3 candle candy balls zoomed out of the gun.  
None of them hit the cherry, one candy ball hit Candlehead in the eye, another hit her stomach. The last one missed her entirely.  
Taffyta burst into laughter and didn't apologize. Candlehead's was enraged, almost cooking the cherry that was on her head. She reached up and threw the cherry at Muttonfudge as she jumped in her kart.

Leaving the royal raceway, Candlehead drove towards Sugar Rush's rainbow exit. She was planning on leaving her game and the reason, she wanted to go-Turbo as a reaction to a rumour she overheard.  
On leaving the main station Candlehead headed towards the Fix-it Felix Jr entrance. She parked her birthday cake shaped go-kart next to the train platform and climbed aboard the small train that zoomed into the game itself.  
During the short journey she let her hair down.  
She was going to speak to Vanellope, hoping that she would know what to do.  
As the train stopped, Candlehead saw Vanellope leaving her dad's house.  
Candlehead jumped out of the train and ran up to her famous friend. "Vanellope" she shouted.  
"Hi Candy, what's up?"  
"I need to confess something to you." Candlehead explained.  
Giving her a look "Is it about Taffyta and Rancis?" Vanellope inquired.  
Candlehead shook her head making her candle flicker.  
"I've been thinking about this for a long time. And..."  
"And" Vanellope prompted.  
"I want to leave Sugar Rush, as in going Turbo."  
"What!" Vanellope yelled. "Why?"  
"I heard a rumour about a girl from a Mortal Kombat game leaving the arcade. She fell in love with a gamer."  
Putting a hand over her friends mouth. "Shh" said Vanellope as she put a finger over her lips.

15 minutes later both girls stood outside diet cola mountain.  
Candlehead explained everything she knew to Vanellope.

"Two years before we got plugged in. A girl from the Mortal Kombat series was seen talking to a gamer. She was from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Her friend, a girl from Mortal Kombat 2 was her best friend.  
But one day The girl from UMK3 didn't show up to work. Litwak had no choice but to put them out of order."

"What has this got to do with you?" Vanellope interrupted.

"Please let me finish". Said Candlehead  
Vanellope apologized "carry on."  
Candlehead continued "This is where the rumour gets weird. She turned up for work a day later, not as one of characters, but as a gamer."  
Vanellope's mouth dropped open. "Did she look the same?"  
The green haired girl nodded.


	4. The Rumour

(A/N if anyone wants to make an audio Book on YouTube. I give permission)

Chapter 4 The Rumour

"But when I say the same...," began Candlehead. She fell silent suddenly looking into the distance. Vanellope followed her gaze. A green marble was running towards the two girls. It was Sour Bill, Vanellope's trusted adviser. The green cough-drop coughed and wheezed from running. "Your highness you're needed at the royal raceway" Sour Bill said breathlessly.

An alarm bell rang in Vanellope's head "Oh my, goodness" she exclaimed "the roster race!" Facing Candlehead "you wonna come with me? You don't have to race."

"No." Candlehead said bluntly.

"What?" Said Vanellope dumbfounded.

"You heard me."

"Lady Vanellope" urged Sour Bill grabbing her arm.

Giving the green boiled candy a soft smile "Just a minute Bill" she informed him as her gaze went back to Candlehead, "Candy, please don't go" Vanellope pleaded.

"I'm sorry princess but I'm leaving and nothing you can say can change my mind." informed Candlehead, turning her back to the young president.

Giving a stern look, the same look she gave Ralph before he tried to protect her, by wrecking her Kart. "I can Candleena, I have the power to put you in prison. But if you want to leave, I won't stop you." Vanellope started to leave and called to her adviser. "Let's go Bill."

At the royal grandstand Vanellope tried to keep a forced a smile to hide her sad feelings. Getting up from her throne, she walked up towards the balcony and looked at all of her royal subjects.

As she packed her things into a small suitcase, Candlehead listened to Vanellope's speech. A look of confusion spread over her face when the president announced that she wouldn't be participating in the race, due to unforeseen circumstances. "Not my problem" she muttered to herself. Candlehead locked the front door to her home, the candle on her head acting as a torch. Not wanting to take any chances she decided to walk to Game Central Station. At the entrance before going in, she took one last look a Sugar Rush's landscape, then she was gone.

Within an hour all the racers had parked their karts in the Kart Park for the night. Taffyta parked her's next to Candlehead's. As she climbed out something caught her eye, something was glowing. To her astonishment it was Candlehead's kart that was glowing. When glow faded, she noticed that the kart seemed untouched. The only thing changed was her race number that was changed from 7 to 16.

Later that night, Vanellope tossed and turned in her royal bed. The rumour Candlehead told her kept her awake with worry. She needed to get some air. Getting out of bed she left her hair down as she changed into a green tracksuit. _I need to see speck to Stink-Brain_, she said to herself, jogging towards Kart Park.

To be continued.


	5. Dad can you help

Chapter 5 Dad can you help

"Alright, alright I'm coming" moaned Ralph as he attempted to get out of bed. As he opened the huge door he could see no one outside, "very funny " he muttered.

"Down here" said Vanellope whilst rolling her eyes at her father.

Upon seeing his little girl standing there, Ralph rubbed his eyes and muttered "geez kid, do you know what time it is?"

"About 3am" said Vanellope.

"Don't get smart young lady" Ralph warned, he then gave way to a big yarn. Seeing her puppy dog eyes he muttered. "You might as well come in."

"Thanks dad" she said as she ran right by him and jumped onto her favourite spot on her dad's bed.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Ralph as he walked into his little kitchen.  
Shaking her head

"no thanks Dad." She paused and thought about how she would word the next question. "Dad, I was wondering if this rumour I've heard is true?"

"Is this why you came? Couldn't this have waited till…" Seeing Vanellope with her arms folded and giving him that stare. "So what's this rumour you heard?"

Vanellope told her dad about Candlehead's desire to leave Sugar Rush, and the rumour, Ralph scratched his head.

"Geez Louise, I thought I had issues."

"But is it true?' asked Vanellope.

The big guy nodded. "I saw it all."

"Bright-Spark got it right though, apart from that it was MK2 not the other way around" Began Ralph. "The two MK games at the time were the most popular fighters at LitWak's. MK2's most popular character was by far was Kitana. She was like you, a princess, except she was older. Kitana had a twin, named Melieena, identical except she had a deformed mouth."

"Was she a bad guy in the game?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, she was like me, misunderstood, poor girl."

Understanding what Ralph said, Vanellope mused "so Kitana from MK2 became friends with Melieena from the sequel."

"Bingo! And that's when the gamer comes in."

"One day an older boy and his little sister visited the arcade. While playing on MK2, his sister had a tantrum, kicking off about something. Kitana must have had a bad day, because she lost her temper and scolded the girl, telling her to shut up. Lucky for Litwak it was a slow day, no witnesses. He gave them each $10 worth of quarters to keep them from blabbing to their friends."

"Old Litwak knows about quitting time?" squeaked Vanellope.

"Yeah, have you wondered why he never turns off the power at night?" asked Ralph.

"Never crossed my mind, honestly" said Vanellope.

Just then a knock came on the door. "Who could that be?" said Vanellope and Ralph in unison.


	6. The Intruder

Chapter 6 The Intruder

"Gean" Ralph exclaimed as he regarded the pint-sized owner of the Nicelands building.

"Is you're daughter here?" Gean asked

Before Ralph could answer, Vanellope called "I'm here" then asked "what's wrong"?

"You had better get up onto the roof." Then he looked at Ralph "you better come too"

On the roof Vanellope perched herself on Ralph's left shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked?

"There's an intruder in the arcade" explained Gean.

All three looked though Fix-it Felix Jr screen, to see a teenage girl who was dressed like a Sugar Rush racer.

"No way, it can't be!" Exclaimed Vanellope.

"Who is it kid?" asked Ralph.

"Candlehead! But she's older."

It was true, Candlehead was no longer the tomboyish 9 year old Vanellope remembered. She was now a 16-year-old version of herself.

"What's that hothead doing inside in the arcade?" Asked a bewildered Gean.

"Candleena has gone Turbo" explained Vanellope.

As Candlehead pulled her suitcase around the arcade, she tripped a silent alarm and was awestruck to see the entire Arcade from the gamer's point of view. To watch the game characters in attraction mode made chills run down her spine. She made her way to the Sugar Rush console and sat in the games driver seat.

Back at the Fix-It Jr game, Vanellope knew what to do. A determined look spread across her young face. Looking at Ralph she shouted "Dad, I'm going after her."

"Agreed" said Ralph "And I'm coming with you." Then he paused,I don't know where the hidden exit is."

"How did Kitana leave?" Asked Vanellope.

Thinking for a second, Ralph shrugged "can't remember. I've seen her in the gamer world. Likwak hired her; she still works here in the arcade."

"I believe she got married and had a daughter" commented Gean.

"That's true, I saw her daughter when I game jumped in Hero's Duty" said Ralph.

Vanellope giggled

Ralph gave her a look. Rubbing his chin he said "Litwak became a like a father to her, he was very protective of her. The odd thing was she looked younger."

"What do you mean?" Asked Vanellope.

"I can answer that" said Gean.

Mr Litwak drove up in his old Volvo, parking it outside arcade. He then ran up too the front entrance and unlocked it. Switching off the silent alarm, he checked on his games.

Candlehead, still sitting in the drivers seat was chatting to a Confused Taffyta, until a hand grabbed her shoulder. Looking up she saw Mr Litwak."You're in trouble young lady."

The sugar coated racer gulped, "I can explain, Mr Litwak."

"You'd better Candlehead,"

As Candlehead got out of the seat, Litwak blew out her candle.

"Hey!" Candlehead yelled.

"No smoking Missy" informed Litwak as he pointed to a no smoking sign.

"Fine" Candlehead grumbled, as she took off her helmet. Suddenly a realization hit her. "How do you know who I am?" She asked.

To be continued.


	7. He knows about quitting time!

Chapter 7 He knows about quitting time!

Litwak didn't answer her question. He simply asked Candlehead to follow him, as he led her to his office.

Stopping in front of a brown office door, Litwak put his right hand in his trouser pocket and pulled out a key.

Candlehead stood well back as Litwak put the key in the lock. She peered around the old man to see a metal sign with black lettering. It read: Mr Fred Litwak, Managing Director.

On entering the office Litwak invited Candlehead to "take a seat." Candlehead had a strange sense of humour and mused to herself how she might ask where she should take the seat. But now was not the time to be silly.

Candlehead looked around his office. There wasn't much of interest for her except, for the fact that Litwak had an arcade game in the corner of his office. It was the game from the rumour, the game Sugar Rush had replaced, Mortal Kombat 2. The picture on the side of the console showed a man in white and blue in a power pose, lightning bolts coming from his fingers. Acknowledging that Candlehead had notice the game, Litwak enquired "I see you're interested in the game that my adopted daughter came from."

Looking back at Litwak, "Your adopted daughter?" gasped Candlehead.

The old man nodded. "You see Candlehead, before Kitana lost her temper and later escaped from the digital world, I thought quitting time was only an urban arcade myth. When the Arcade closed for the night that day I stood in front of the machine and asked to speak to her."

"Excuse me Mr Litwak,' interrupted Candlehead 'could I ask a few question please?"

"What is it?" asked Litwak, looking a bit irritated at being interrupted.

"You didn't tell me how you recognized me?"

"Well I knew it was you because when I see girls dress up as you, they use a light bulb shaped candle."

"Why, are they not allowed to use real candles?"

"Health & Safety." Litwak replied.

"Why am I older? Last time I checked I was nine years old, I look like the same age as Chun Li."

"You know, that has puzzled me too." Litwak paused, taking a glance at the MK machine.

"What do you mean?" asked Candlehead, following Litwaks gaze. On the screen some of the fighters were eavesdropping, most notably Melieena.  
As they left, Kitana's game photo came up. She's beautiful' thought Candlehead.

Litwak continued "It happened to Kitana as well, except she got younger. I believe you get aged depending upon how old your game is. Mortal Kombat 2 was five years old at the time. So you can see why."

"So she is 20 now?"

The old man nodded. Suddenly a buzzer sounded, "hello" muttered Litwak after pressing a button on the intercom.

"Dad it's me Kat, when the alarm sounded I came as fast as I could." announced a young woman's voice.


	8. The emergency meeting

Chapter 8 The emergency meeting

Meanwhile back at Sugar Rush, Vanellope called an emergence meeting with all the Sugar Rush racers.

The meeting was held in Vanellope's throne room. Ralph was with Vanellope, both stood in front of the main double doors to the castle.

As the racers arrived, Vanellope noticed that most of them were still in their nightclothes.

After a Yawn Minty Zaki asked "What's wrong Vanellope?"

The president paused and looked at her fellow subjects, most of whom had sleepy expressions on their faces. Taffyta on the other hand, was wide-awake and pale, as if she had met Clyde from Pac-Man in a dark ally.

"You'd better get this over with" whispered Ralph to his daughter.

Gazing up to the big man "I will Dad" said Vanellope as she faced the crowd. She noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice" Vanellope began, "I'm going to be blunt." She took a moment to take a deep breath, "Candleena has gone Turbo," Vanellope announced.

The news made everyone gasp. Suddenly Vanellope was bombarded with questions.

"Settle down, give her some space," yelled Ralph.

Once the crowed fell silent, Vanellope started to tell them about why she had called the meeting. "Listen up, I'm recruiting a small squad too bring back Candlehead."

"Count me in" added Ralph.

"Why are you coming?" Asked Goyld?

'Because I'm going to keep everyone safe.' explained Ralph.

"So what game has she gone too?" Demanded Crumbleena.

"She's not in any game" interrupted Taffyta from the back of the crowed. "She's gone to the world of the gamers."

Everyone gasped from Taffyta's revelation, except Ralph and Vanellope.

"So here is the plan guys, I need Sugar Rush to stay working when the arcade opens later today. That means if you qualified from last nights Roaster Race, it is your job to stick to the programme, understood?"

All the nine qualified racers nodded, including Taffyta.

Turning to the others racers Vanellope announced, "this mission is risky, and if you don't want to come, I fully respect your decision."

Back at Litwak's office, he was explaining the reason for the alarm to his daughter Katherine.  
"So this girl, is really Candlehead from Sugar Rush?" Kat asked her dad. Litwak nodded.

Looking at Candlehead she offered a handshake "It's nice to meet the avatar I play the most in Sugar Rush."

Candlehead blushed, as she took Kat's hand, "my name's Candleena Waxeen Head, nice to meet you Kitana."

As they let the grip go, Kat smiled, then looked at Litwak and said "Dad, is it all right if Candy and me have some money for a game before the arcade opens?"

Glancing at the wall clock, the hands pointed at 7am, "Good idea Kat," said CandleHead, smiling.

"I need to do some thinking about what to do with our guest' announced Litwak as he gestured to Candlehead. Still looking at Candlehead he questioned, 'do you think any more of the racers will want to leave Sugar Rush?"

Candlehead replied thoughtfully "knowing Princess Vanellope, I believe so,I also think Wreck-it Ralph will be with her too."

"Why would Ralph be coming?" Wondered Litwak.

"Ralph has adopted Vanellope." explained, Candlehead.

"Ralph's a father?" questioned Kat and Litwak in unison.

The racer nodded, "he is very protective of her, kind of like a parental bodyguard."

Litwak chuckled, "a man after my own heart."

"So dad, you didn't answer my question," enquired Kat.

He answered her question by giving both girls $2 each


	9. Looking for Candlehead

Chapter 9 Looking for Candlehead

Vanellope and a small group of Sugar Rush racers entered game central station. Vanellope had changed into her trademark hoody and skirt and decided to keep her hair loose. Ralph was a few yards behind them. In his mind he was going over Vanellope's plan. The plan is to trace Candlehead's last steps before she left the digital world, but this is risky because they have to enter the gamer world too.

Vanellope turned around and faced the small group. There were only a few racers who wanted to help. Vanellope smiled as she looked at her friends, believing that she could count on them. The racers who'd volunteered were, Crumbelina, Di Caramellow, Minty Zaki and her sister Minty Sakura. The only boy who had joined the group was Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead's boyfriend.

Rancis felt guilty for not sticking up for Candleena when Taffyta started to crack jokes about Candleena's birthday candle. Since Vanellope was restored back to power, Candlehead became Taffyta's next victim.

"Now, the first thing to do is to head to Tapper's and speak to the man himself" said Vanellope.

"Why?" Asked Crumbelina?

"It's obvious Lina," said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Asked Crumbelina.

"The Barman overhears all kind of gossip from customers." explained Zaki finishing her sister's sentence.

"Ladies please try to focus." Said Vanellope, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me princess" said Crumbelina.

"Hey that's my line" yelled a man in green.

Rolling her eyes at the sarcastic racer. Vanellope did her best impression of a drill Sergeant.

"Listen here Caramello!" yelled Vanellope, jabbing a finger into the girl's chest "Get your act together. Got it!"

Crumbelina whimpered "yes ma'am."

Seeing Vanellope snap so easy made Ralph worry, as he walked up to Vanellope he asked, "So kid, what do you want me to do?"  
Before Vanellope could give the big guy some instructions, a waft of perfume entered her nose. "Can you smell that?" She asked the group.

Rancis gasped "that's Candleen's perfume, I recognise it," sniffing the scented air. "Follow me" he shouted.

The perfume wasn't a bad smell, it was a quite pleasant Lavender, making Sakura and Zaki feel rather sleepy.

Meanwhile, Candlehead was standing beside Katherine in front of the Hero's Duty console. "So wanna have a game? asked Katherine, picking up a plastic gun."

"I don't know, it's early. Sergeant Calhoun will most probably be sleeping with her husband."

"Calhoun?" asked Katherine.

"She's the blond woman you see in the game."

Candlehead, felt guilty about leaving Sugar Rush, "Kat I want go back into the arcade so that I can apologise to Vanellope, she must be beside herself with worry."

Facing the green haired girl "could you show me the door you went through to get here please" asked Katherine, as she put the plastic gun into the holster.

"Sure it is in a store room."

To Be Continued.


	10. The Door

Chapter 10 The Door

The storeroom was a big room that was filled with broken Pinball machines and one-armed bandits, with a few odd arcade games. Candlehead and Katherine stood in the storeroom looking out through a large window in the door that lead to game central station. Just then the girls saw a small group of Sugar Rush Racers walking towards them. Candlehead's heart skipped a beat, seeing her boyfriend a few yards in front group. Rancis was a sight for sore eyes.

"Guy's" Rancis shouted "I see Candleena" pointing to the window.

Vanellope ran up and was about to open the door, then hesitated. Looking over her shoulder her brown eyes pleaded with Ralph.  
Ralph knew that look all too well, walking up he stood next to Vanellope, then he knelt down to her height.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad, I'm scared, I don't know what to do" confessed Vanellope.

"To be honest Vanellope, I'm scared too, it's okay for a leader to get scared. The only way to overcome being scared is to face the problem."

Just then, the door opened and Candlehead rushed through the door. Something odd happened, Candlehead changed back into her 9 year old self, teary eyed she ran up to her best friend a gave her a hug.  
When she let go, Vanellope didn't respond, she folded her arms trying not to lose her temper. The young president's fear became anger, "get away from me" Vanellope warned.

"I sorry Van, please forgive me." Said an apologetic Candlehead.

"Can we go somewhere private please Candleena?" Muttered Vanellope gritting her teeth.

"Well, let's get out of the station, ladies," interrupted Ralph as he stood up." Vanellope you need to calm down." Vanellope was about to protest "that's an order that can't be overruled," continued Ralph.  
"Fine" Vanellope grumbled then pouted.

"Ralph's good at being a dad" muttered Zaki to Crumbelina who nodded in agreement.

"So Candleena, what's the gamer world like?" asked Rancis.

"Would you like to see it for yourself?" asked Candlehead grabbing Rancis's hand. Rancis didn't have to reply as his girlfriend pulled him through the door.  
Candlehead giggled with delight, seeing Rancis as a 16 year old.

The next racer to brave the door was Zaki, shortly followed by her sister.  
The last person to enter the gamer world was Ralph. Watching Vanellope age in a instant made Ralph feel much older than his game actually was.  
Vanellope had become a beautiful young woman.

"Ralph, come on, move your molasses" yelled Vanellope as she gave her dad her trademark mischievous grin.  
"Well here goes nothing" muttered Ralph to himself as he passed through the door.

To be continued


	11. And so they met

Chapter 11 And so they met

Ralph entered the door, as he passed through into the world of the gamers, his body changed. His hands became smaller, and his body and face became slimmer. His arms became rock hard with muscle.

"Wow…" said a shocked Vanellope, her eyes wide. The mouths of all the Sugar Rush girl racers dropped open upon seeing the transformed Ralph.

"Vanellope, why are all the girls staring at me?" Asked a confused and slightly embarrassed Ralph.

Thinking thoughtfully, Vanellope replied, "Dad, you look like a street fighter."

Rancis elbowed Candlehead in the ribs to get her attention.

"What?" she complained.

"We meet again Wreck-it Ralph," said Katherine in a fake Russian accent, whilst smiling at the big guy.

Ralph nodded to Kitana. "So how long have you been working at Litwak's?"

"It's been 15 years - since I was 15 years old," replied Kitana.

"Hold up" interrupted Candlehead, scratching her head. "Katherine your dad said your 20 years old?"

"I'm 30, Dad got the game when it was 10 years old." Kat Explained. "He sometimes gets ages mixed up."

Just then, Kat's mobile phone rang. Excusing herself, she tapped the screen. "Hello?"

"Mom it's Sarah, I'm worried because you left early to go to granddads work." Said a young voice.

When Kat finished the phone call, she turned and faced the group of game characters.

Checking the clock on her mobile, the time said 8:30am. She ushered the group out of the storeroom and lead them to the arcade. Once everyone was out, she started to look for her dad.

She found him re-stocking the shelves in the small candy bar that was near the change booth. "Dad, we have a problem," she informed him.

"What's wrong, is Candleena alright?" Asked Litwak.

Kat nodded, then said "we have more game characters."

"Leave it to me" said Litwak, as he gave Kat a reassuring pat on the back.

An hour later Vanellope was playing Sugar Rush. She selected Goyld Orangbore from the character select screen. Then she chose the time trial mode and the Laffy Taffy Jungle course.

She felt a mixture of excitement and wonder, seeing her home from the game driver's seat.

Goyld kept his cover and didn't react upon seeing his president. As Vanellope played the game she was in deep thought.

She realized that it had been 24 hours since she last saw the teenager who had a picture of her on his t-shirt. She secretly wanted to see him again.

Ralph was talking to Litwak outside the arcade. Litwak gave all the Sugar Rush kids some quarters so they were distracted enough to allow the men to talk in private.

"Mr Likwak Sir, I'm worried about Vanellope", admitted Ralph.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Litwak

"I'm worried that she's growing up too fast."

Litwak sighed, "Ralph, she's a lot older than she appears, I felt the same way with Kitana at Vanellope's age"

As the two men continued their conversation, the teenage boy who was Vanellope's crush, passed by them, entered the arcade and headed to the Sugar Rush console. Seeing a girl racing in player 1's driver seat, he sat in the player 2 seat.

He inserted his quarter into the console and pressed start. "Where's Vanellope" he muttered to himself.

Vanellope turned to look at the teenager, when she noticed just who it was, her heart pumped faster. _It's him, I can't believe it! Now Vanellope don't do something dumb, _she thought to herself.

Vanellope turned and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What's your name?" Asked Vanellope.

"Err, Sammy, Sammy Jones".

"You're not from here are you?"

"I'm from out of town and don't get here often." Sammy paused, to study the girls' pretty face and then looked at Vanellope's picture on the side of the games console.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sammy yelled.

"That's right Sam, I'm Vanellope Von Schweets."

A goofy grin appeared on his face.


	12. The bad guy is your dad?

Chapter 12 - The Bad Guy is your dad?

At lunchtime, the sugar kids were all playing games. The Minty sisters, Rancis and Candlehead were playing on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: the arcade game, while Crumberlina inserted a quarter into Street Fighter 2.

Vanellope and Sam stood in front of Hero's Duty. "Want a game?" asked Sam as he picked up a plastic gun.

Vanellope nodded then asked, "Sam have you played Hero's Duty before?"

Sam nodded, "sure I have, but the Cy-bugs are more scary."

Vanellope shuddered as she remembered the Cy-bugs destroying her home.

"I'm friends with the blonde woman you see in the beginning of the game," said Vanellope, changing the subject.

"Cool" said Sam.

Picking up her own gun "She's married to my Dad's co-worker" explained Vanellope.

Sam pressed the big start button and the game's Intro was displayed.

At the end of the intro, Sgt Calhoun appeared on the screen and started briefing the young players.

Calhoun hesitated upon seeing Vanellope. "Vanellope?" Calhoun questioned.

The girl waved at Calhoun. "It's okay Tamara" reassured Vanellope, giving her a broad smile.

"Don't call me that Vanellope! Only Felix can call me that," said Calhoun.

Calhoun glared towards a voice that came chuckling from behind the Camera.

The voice went silent and her attention went back to Sam and Vanellope.

"Okay, let's take it from the top," said Calhoun who got back into character.

Vanellope and Sam got past the first boss but were defeated half way through level 2. As the continue-timer counted down, Vanellope was about to insert another dollar but was stopped in her tracks, as she could hear Ralph calling her name. She stood up and spun round to see her Dad.

"Vanellope I'm going back to Fix-it Felix Jr, so I need you to take care of things here," said Ralph.

"Sure Dad."

"Who's your friend? asked Ralph.

"His name is Sammy and he's a gamer, he knows our secret."

Ralph was alarmed that Vanellope had casually revealed who she really was. "You told him!?" Said a stunned Ralph

"I didn't" insisted Vanellope "He's the guy from yesterday."

Sam smiled at Ralph, "nice to meet you Mr Von Schweetz."

Vanellope burst into laughter, "Sam, my dad's name is Wreck-it Ralph and he's the 'bad guy' from Fix-it Felix Jr" said Vanellope, pointing to the arcade console.

Sam's mouth dropped "your Dad's really a bad guy?"

Vanellope's eyes narrowed as she reflected on the bitter memories that flooded her mind. "Sam, there is something you should know about me" Vanellope paused, "I'm a princess."


	13. Transformed

Chapter 13 Transformed.

"Vanellope I know you're a princess" said Sam in response to Vanellope's revelation. "But, the only thing I'm confused about is your hoody and skirt combo." Added Sam.

Vanellope cocked her head "that's a long story" she explained "and I want to tell you everything, but not here." Turning to Ralph "Dad I want to take Sam to Sugar Rush."

"Why?" Ralph asked as a questionable look etched onto his face.

"Will you just do it" said Vanellope, giving Ralph a look.

Ralph was still sceptical. "I don't know," he said slowly.

Vanellope sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Dad you, can trust me," Vanellope said, giving her Dad the sweetest smile she could muster as she moved her head side to side. Ralph tried his best to resist.

"Thank you" said Vanellope as Ralph lost the battle to resist Vanellope's big brown eyes.

"I hate it when you do that Vanellope" Ralph moaned.

An hour before closing time, the Sugar Racers headed for the storeroom leaving Vanellope, Sam and Ralph in an almost empty arcade. Before Candlehead went into the storeroom she turned to Vanellope. "Thanks for coming after me" Candlehead said gratefully, giving the young president a hug.

"No problem Candy," said Vanellope who then gave a stern look. "Don't do that again Candleena, I mean it!"

"Yes Lady Vanellope" the green haired girl said sincerely as she went through the door.

Ralph turned to Sam, "do you need your mum's permission?"

Sam shook his head, "no mister Ralph, she knows that I'm at the arcade, Katherine and her Dad go to the same church, my mum's good friends with the Litwaks."

"Ok, I think half an hour should be ok."

Standing in front of the door that led into game central station, Vanellope informed Sam about the rules of the gaming world. When she finished Vanellope opened the door for Sam.

Walking through, Sam began to change. The transformation was only a split-second. Sam now looked like a Sugar Rush racer.

As Ralph entered the station, shortly followed by Vanellope, Ralph returned to his old self and Vanellope became a 9 year old again.

Seeing Sam in his new body, both Ralph and Vanellope's mouth dropped open in dismay.

"What?" Asked Sam seeing the father and daughters expressions. Sam gasped putting his hands over his mouth, upon hearing a girl's voice instead of his. "What just happened?" Said Sam slowly.

"The door somehow changed you into a girl, more to the point a Sugar Rush Avatar" said Vanellope.

"But your clothes stayed the same though." added Ralph.

Sam's clothes were a bit big for him now, but the t-shirt acted more looked like a dress. He noticed that his hair had grown longer, now he had a blonde fringe that covered his eyes.

Brushing his fringe out of his face Sam asked Vanellope "do I look like a game character you know?"

Taking a closer look, Vanellope said, "You have the face shape of Candlehead but you have my eye colour.

Suddenly a man appeared with a clipboard. It was game central station's Serge Protector.

"What do we have here?" he asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You always stop me" groaned Ralph as he folded his huge arms. The surge protector looked up from his clipboard.

"Not you today" quipped the electric blue man as he looked at the brown haired boy who was next to Vanellope.

"Name" he asked Sam.

"Sam Jones" Sam replied nervously.

"Where are you coming from?" asked Surge.

Vanellope spoke up "he's with me, he's a new Sugar Rush character"

"Surge eyed the young president "really, when was he unlocked?"

I was unlocked yesterday" Sam explained, giving Surge a determined look.

"Okay, proceed" said Surge before disappearing.

_"You're good"_ thought Vanellope to herself.

Ralph sighed "I almost soiled myself" he admitted. Vanellope rolled her eyes at her Dad's remark.

"Well it looks like we are going to Sugar Rush after all," said Sam happily.

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope took Sam to the Royal raceway. Ralph headed back to his own game to have a nap, trusting Vanellope to take Sam back to his own world by 5:30pm.

Vanellope explained to everyone in the rescue group about what had happened to Sam.

"You poor thing" said Candlehead, putting her arm round Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure Rancis could spare a racer outfit, anytime this happens"

"Umm, thanks I think" said Sam uncertain". Rancis led Sam to his peanut butter cup house.

20 minutes later Sam returned with Rancis. Sam wore Rancis' spare Sugar Rush outfit. Candlehead smiled.

"Well, Goyld looks good in Rancis' outfit," commented Sakura.

"Don't get any idea's Sakura" warned Vanellope.

"Geez, Vanellope" Sakura said folding her arms.

Sam had a red back pack with him, wearing the straps on his shoulders. "Do you have Wi-Fi here?" Sam asked Vanellope.

The girl nodded, "why ya ask?"

Sam took off his backpack and put it on the floor, unzipped it and pulled out his Nintendo 3DS.

"Cool," said Crumberlina, "what game you got there?"

Sam let the game answer the question. Switching it on, the group heard dramatic music then a came a robot's voice. "Message from General Pepper, priority one."

Followed by another voice. "We need your help Starfox, Andros has declared War!"

"Lylat Wars?" asked Crumberlina.

"I didn't know you're a gamer Lina?" Asked Minty.

"Well that's just a hobby of mine" she said looking smug.

Sam switched off the 3DS and put it back into his backpack.

"Vanellope, I need to get going." Announced Sam.

Ten minutes later, Vanellope and Sam were in the Storeroom. After a quick change, Vanellope asked Sam to go back through the door again.

Before he went through Vanellope said "I've got a hunch,"

"Vanellope, what's you're hunch?"

"Sam, can you think of Fix-it Felix when you go through the door please?"

Sam nodded and went through, like last time Sam changed. But this time he changed into Fix-it Felix.

Vanellope rubbed her hair, "I think you're like Sarah Litwak a hybrid."

"Jimmy, Jimmy," Said Sam in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Meanwhile in the Sugar Rush kart park, Candlehead and Rancis were getting ready for the next roaster race. Sitting in her own Go-kart, Candlehead revved her kart a few times. A minute later Rancis copied her.

As Candlehead drove out of the parking area, suddenly Candlhead's candle blew its self out. "Oh great" she mumbled to herself.

Parking on the side of the road, she put a hand in her jacket pocket, fishing for her lighter. Rancis parked beside Candlehead's Kart, he jumped out and asked his girlfriend "Is your Candy-sense tingling?"

Looking at Rancis she nodded, "that's the only explanation why my candle would go out, on its own" she said taking off her helmet and attempted to try to ignite her birthday candle.

"I have a feeling Vanellope needs our help," she told her boyfriend.

20 minutes later, Vanellope stood in front of an apartment buildings front door. Sam's apartment she found out was on the second floor. Knocking on number 30's door a attractive middle-aged blonde woman opened the door. "Hi Sam, who's your friend?" Inquired the woman.

Vanellope introduced herself "my names Vanellope Von Schweetz" she said giving the lady a sweet smile.

"Is that your Cosplay character, miss?"

"Nope that's 100% me" replied Vanellope.

Mum, can Vanellope stay for dinner please?" Asked Sam.

Thinking for a moment, "will it be okay with your mum or dad?" Asked Sam's mum.

Glancing at a nearby wall clock that read 4:50pm Vanellope knew that she wont get back to the Arcade in time to catch Mr Litwak before he goes home.

Vanellope nodded.

Back in Sugar Rush Candlehead was looking for Vanellope. She drove to all the known parts of the game when Vanellope was a glitch. When she draw a blank, She decided to get Ralph.

Back at Sam's house Vanellope and Sam sat facing each other at the family table. His mother, gave Sam a 'that look' because she wasn't pleased with Sam bringing a girl he only just met to the apartment.

"Mum Vanellope and I need to ask something?" Asked Sam slowly

"What's wrong dear?" said Mrs Jones.

Sam hesitated "It's about Dad."

glaring at Vanellope "What about him?"

"Miss Jones there is something you should know about me" said Vanellope in a serious voice. "I'm a game character from Litwak''s arcade" she paused "A Sugar Rush Racer to be exact"

"Really Miss Schweetz, Prove it" said Sam's mother not convinced.

"I've got prove Mum" said sam quickly dashing out of the dining room and returning with a PS3 game box with Sugar Rush printed on it.

Vanellope glitched with surprise, making both Sam and his mother jump in shock.

"I believe you now Missy." Said Miss Jones

"This is what I need to ask you" said Vanellope paused for effect "I believe Sam's father is from an Arcade game Miss Jones"

"Is she right Mum?" demanded Sam


End file.
